The Schooling of Bullworth's unfortunate
by Yuuki Kimidori
Summary: This is my first fic, so no damn flames, got that! This Story will be written in the Diary style, this is based on Erica McKerron's life at Bullworth Academy, see gbindahouse's fic "All for the Scolarship" to find out more. rated T for strong Language.
1. Chapter 1: Bullworth Hell on Earth

Date: 10th July 2010

Mood: Neutral

Well, here I am, at Bullworth Academy, the only place in the world closer to hell. Out of all the school's in the world I could transfer to, my arsehole of a stepfather sends me to this shithouse. Why am I here, well back home at my old school I was wrongly accused for messing up the Headteacher's office and got expelled. Christ, ever since I dyed my hair pastel pink, my life has been going downhill,just because I got bored of blonde doesn't mean I've become a delinquent, honestly, everyone at my old school only see the person outside instead of the person inside. Maybe that's why not a single guy will go out with me, they rather have the bleach blonde anorexic whores who are on the dance team; urgh typical. But there was one guy who respected me because of my personality, his name is John Daniels.

When I found out that he was transferred to a school in New England… I can't begin to explain how upset I was, he was my only friend; I honestly thought I would never see him and his smile again; that was until today.

While I was running away from the form of bullies they have here, I bumped into none other than John himself, I was overjoyed to see him again. So yeah I'm really happy that I'm finally reunited with John again. I had a short meeting with the principal here and this bitchy looking lady shown me where to go. I must say, that principal guy looked like a crabbit old bugger. But if I'm in the same school as my best friend, I really don't give a damn.

So yeah I was enrolled in some way, I should expected the unexpected and prepare for hell to be let loose, I honestly don't care, I won't get into any more shit as long as I keep my mouth shut and watch where I'm easier said than done, I always keep my eye fixated on my favourite manga Axis Powers Hetalia… PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't resist saying that everytime Hetalia takes over my mind. Anyway back to the School of the damned. I thought I has to wait for a few days until I am fully qualified to be abused by fellow students, how wrong was I. This afternoon, I was bullied by a couple of cheerleaders, I was just standing in one place reading my manga until the two of them came along, one of them introduced herself as "Pinky", what kind of nickname is that and also self proclaimed princess and that chick with her, can't remember her name, she snatched the manga from my hand. I didn't understand why they found it funny, it's a precious possession of mine. But they were stop by some other girl, I think her name is Lola Lombardi; a bitching session began between bothe her and Pinky which was amusing to watch and then she kicked the other girls arse and handed back my manga. So that wws nice of Lola to help me out.

So that's basically the most important stuff that happened today, I'll be lucky if I survive a year here, all I can do is hope I don't die young.


	2. Chapter 2: WTF Chemistry!

Date: 15th July 2010

Mood: Bored

Well unlike old times. A bucket of ice cold water wasn't dumped on me; which is the only good thing that'll happen in the morning while I'm here, but enough with the whole wake up routine. First of all CHEMISTRY IS FREAKING INSANE! Seriously, we learn how to make pyrotechnics in Chemistry, and I think I say this for every transfer student, WHAT THE HELL!

So yeah Chemistry is a damn nightmare, Christ, I don't need to deal with that kind of shit that early in the morning. Well at least I didn't get any hell from the self proclaimed princess of preps and that wannabe life size Barbie whore who must have already slept with half of the football team, if that's true, I wouldn't be to surprised. So yeah lunch time came around and I'm amazed about how much I know about the Staff, pupils and other bits and pieces about this overly sorry excuse for a school, Nurse McRae knows next to nothing about taking care of injured students, Mr Hattrick, the previous Mathematics teacher got fired after he was busted for selling answer sheets and Edna, the dinner lady, the kind of crap she conjures up for lunch is just sickening, hell England's food would taste more satisfying than the kind of liquidised turnips which is more likely to give food poisoning to a poor unexpected soul would dare to eat it. Honestly, undercooked cauliflower, overcooked roast potatoes and blitzed sweetcorn, they call that a meal, I'd rather starve thanks. John was able to join me for lunch today, we had a wee chat; John was a little freaked out by a Russian chick stalking him, I knew straight off the bat he was on about Adriana, she knows a lot of stuff happening but that's only because she's always eavesdropping.

A rumour has being floating around campus about John and I, nothing to do with romance hell no far from it. Some jerks have been saying that John is an inbreed and I'm a Japanese pervert who recently had a sex change. Do I look Japanese? Ok, I like yaoi but I don't go as far to check out the explicit stuff and I'm damn sure I was born in the UK and I was confirmed as a female since that day; so those rumours that have been going around, I call bullshit!

OMG, Mandy, that bitch who took the Hetalia manga out of my possession, before Lola kicked some arse; well I saw her clinging on to the arm of a muscular guy from the football team. Either he's her boyfriend or a fuck buddy, poor guy. I had no idea what was happening but two guys held John still and he was bitchslapped by Mandy, and I just stood there watching him take it; I felt so useless. Suddenly Adriana appeared with half a dozen eggs and I was damn sure that she wasn't planning to challenge Mandy to a "friendly" game of Egg Russian Roulette. Before I was dragged into this whole fiasco, I decided to get the hell out of here but I despise myself for leaving John there. Maybe, just maybe, if I had a shred of courage running through my veins, I would stand up to that bleach blonde whore and get those muscle bound bastards to let go of John. Damn I'm so upset right now, I think I'll go shopping for an alternative uniform, like one of those cute emerald green hoodies I saw just the other day, and a skirt that goes over my knees; I'll pray I won't get beaten up on the way there and on the way back. Yeah, a bit of retail therapy will calm me down.


	3. Chapter 3: Night of the Damned

Date: 21st July 2010

Mood: Confused

Damn either I forgot what date it was or here at Bullworth, they celebrate Halloween early! Almost every single student are in costume and here I am in my dorm room wondering what the hell was happening. The whole place was a riot outside so maybe I was better off just staying in reading my copy of Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2, oh my god I can't wait to get my hands on volume 3, that would be freaking awesome. When I saw Pinky dressed up as a pink princess, I couldn't help but laugh, she looked ridiculous, like a five year old on crack.

So yeah I was like screw the scary festivities, Halloween just don't do it for me, a School Prom, that would be awesome, and I like dancing anyway. I thought nothing exciting would happen so decided to let the manga take control of me. Then suddenly, John appeared in my room which was quite a surprise to me; I thought he was too much of a Gentleman to try and sneak into the girls dorm like a ninja, but just seeing him in a Nazi general get up was enough to give me a fangasm. He looked like Germany from Hetalia. He discovered I have a diary, but at least he didn't discover the secrets within it, which is a relief. I was so happy for him to risk his student life just to have a chat with me, I honestly would NEVER asked for a better friend than John, then I heard some of the girls coming back into the dorm so I made sure he escaped undetected and safely. Pinky decided to give me my daily dose of hell, but looks like Momoiro No Hime got into a scrap, oh wait, she really did get into a scrap, with that Lola chick. Well serves her right for being a bitchy whore with a superiority complex, fucking preps.

By the way, I got an alternative school uniform, with that cute emerald green hoodie and a green tartan skirt that goes over the knees, and I didn't have to get my arse handed to me on the way there and back. Well at least there's a God, even if I worship Vic Mignogna.

**AUTHOR NOTES: Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying this fan fiction** **as much as I enjoy writing it so far and if you haven't already checked out gbindahouse's fan fiction "All Just For A Scholarship" I suggest you check it out. **

**Laters**

**Yuuki Kimidori **


	4. Chapter 4: Stop The Fight!

Date: 1st August 2010

Mood: Tired

OK, I wake up, look out the window and wondered if the school has become a garbage dump. I knew it had something to do with the Halloween antics that happened just the other night. The shithole I'm getting my education, now look like more of a shithole than before, don't even get me started on how to describe it because the words of what I see before me haven't been invented yet! Ah well, the majority of the students were wasted last night so they'll be too hung-over to attend classes today. Well that will give me a rest from a certain bitchy princess who happens to be in one hell of a mess, as mean as it sounds, I could help but laugh silently at her looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards numerous times. Ah yes, Schadenfreude, a wonderful thing it is, Thank You Germany!

Anyway, I had P.E first thing in the morning, and according to the kind of crap, they teach here, I knew this would be rather extreme. However, what really bothered me was there were only three of us, John, Myself and some chick in a ponytail. Mr Burton... this guy is a fucking creep, I seen how he eyes up the girls, look Sir, just because half of the students here are female doesn't mean you're gonna get some, oh I'm going a bit off topic here, so yeah P.E with Mr (paedophile) Burton. We were taught how to use self - defence against a mugger; seeing John in a headlock looks sore as hell until my concern for him turned to laughter as soon as he kicked that bastard right in the balls and then I thought it was fun to try it out. So who's a better guinea pig that Mr Burton himself, and the only way to save someone I admire is to give the attacker a well aimed kick in the bollocks, it really does work. Moreover, of course the three of us legged it before Mr Burton can do any serious damage.

Since it's not worth going to classes, when almost everyone were dumb enough to let themselves severely hammered the night before. So what am I going to do, I'm gonna ignore it and do what I always do, read manga. Ok, I'm getting frustrated about keeping me true feelings for John locked away. He'll soon find someone who he truly loves and that means I would lose my chance, I must tell him how I feel today, no matter what. Christ I'm so bored that I could watch CNN. Wait is that... oh... oh my god he's getting slaughtered out there, Isn't anyone gonna stop this fight.

If no one will throw in the towel, then I will!


	5. Chapter 5: Confession by Note

Date: 7th August 2010

Mood: A mixture of frustration and shock

ARGH FUCK!

This is really starting to piss me the hell off, why can I just open up and say that I'm in love with him, damnit why do I have a low level of confidence, grr I'm so frustrated I could kick the living hell out of both Pinky and Mandy in a blind rage, but no, violence is never the answer, at least manga can calm me down, oh speaking of which, my older brother Ainslie McKerron, the guy who's the source of the Axis Powers Hetalia Manga, well I just got a parcel from him today and what did I get, Volume 3 of Hetalia fresh from the shelves of a Japanese book store. Ainslie left Scotland when I started High School at St Connors, He's went to Japan to teach English and every time Hetalia is released, he sends it to me, so yeah, this is how I get the manga.

So I went to the boxing club were John was fighting, I couldn't believe what I was seeing; John was kicking some major arse, hell it looked like he was trying to murder that prep. Thankfully he was stopped before he could go any further, I think a prep getting the ever-loving crap beaten out of him is good enough. I had to leave early; I didn't want to be late for Drama class.

"ORE SAMA SAIKOU, SAIKYOU

SAIGO NI WARAU NOWA JA

ORE SAMA KIMATTA ZE"

Oh, there goes my phone, hello Erica McKerron speaking

"Erica, it's Ainslie"

Hi Ainslie, how's life in Japan?

"It's good, the students are taking in everything I taught them, by the way, did you get my package"

I sure did, thank you so much

"And another thing, a lad in my English class who is your age assumed that he met you at an anime convention"

That would be Hibiki Nakamura; we met at Auchinawa 2007 in Glasgow

"Well he wants you to be his girlfriend"

…Oh

"What's wrong"?

I'm already in love with someone else

"Ok, I'll let him know"

Yeah

"Well I better get going, I've got a date tonight"

Ok have fun, sayonara!

OK, if I can't confess in person, I'll confess by note

"_Dear John Daniels,_

_This is difficult and embarrassing for me to admit it but it's been irritating me to the point of insanity. I'm in love with you, I've always have been since we first met, I've tried to confess to you face to face but I seem to chicken out every time I get the chance. Now I've made my feelings clear, I was wondering if we could go down the town say this weekend, just the two of us, if that's ok with you._

_Love Erica x"_

Wow, quite cheesy I must say but I hope it's worth it.

**A/N: oh god, very cheesy and omg, a brief intro to Ainslie McKerron, I just made him up coz I'm bored ok? This is like the longest chapter since forever. If you don't understand the purpose of this fan fiction yet then check out gbindahouse's fan fiction "All just for a Scholarship" kthxbai**


	6. Chapter 6: In the darkness of Winter

Date: December 12 2010

Mood: Mixed

Damnit, I hate winter, except for Christmas and New Year and my birthday of course, but everything else sucks stuffing balls!

I got a parcel from my brother the other day and it's the newest volume of Hetalia so I'm happy, I think John got my note and I want to ask him to be my date for the Christmas dance, so I'm nervous and the heating has fucked up in the girls dorms and Pinky is going around every room demanding blankets so I'm frustrated. Fuck you General Winter!

I heard a rumour that there is some kind of psycho who got out of the nuthouse and wants to own the school. That just proves how useless the staff is, if they had some balls they would find some way to prevent this shit from happening. Its times like these that I want to go home, back to Scotland but there's a big freeze going on there so maybe I'll stay in this shithouse a little longer.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

That was a car horn, damn my curiosity, I have to see what happened.

...Oh...oh my god, John, he got hit by a car, I must call an ambulance

"Hello, 911 emergency services, how may I help you?"

H-hello, can I get an ambulance please?


	7. Chapter 7: Snow and Pistachios

Date: December 25 2010

Mood: Relieved and mildly festive

Damn America, no not the character, even if he is an adorable jerk, I'm talking about the Country in general, the one I'm stuck at, at a school where I'm lucky to still be alive. There's something different, it's quiet, I guess, since it's Christmas, Pinky decided to give her bitchy attitude a rest... seems very unlikely but it's a nice thought. Just the other week I was scared to buggery for John's wellbeing, I mean for fuck sake; he got hit by a motherfucking car damn it! I gotta calm down I'm starting to act like Romano when he's pissed off. Well I should visit him to see if he's ok, if he's awake, read my note and... I hope he likes pistachios, yay for last minute Christmas shopping.

With my mittens on and suitable winter attire on I'm set and ready to see John, I could give him some festive cheer because spending Christmas in the school infirmary with a crabbit old bitch for a nurse, must be a total bummer.

I see him, he's awake and I just had to hug him, I was so worried, but I'm glad he's ok for now. Unlike my parents, well my father to be precise; he wasn't forgotten and has a gift waiting for him. We may not be home for Christmas which in a way sucks; because you get to spend time with your loved ones. In this case, John Daniels is the loved one I will spend Christmas with.


	8. Chapter 8: Pure White Affections

Date : still 25th December 2010

Mood: In love

Well despite the cold and this hell sculpture people call a school, I have John with me so god bless us everyone; until we're pestered by that Harrington fella and Bitch Queen Pinky. Wait what, John actually agreed to be Derby's advisor, honestly; out of every person in this here shithouse, John was the very last person I would expect to help out Harrington. He must have a reason for this and thankfully he did. It must be harsh to have no choice. What he said next was what every girl aged sixteen and thereabouts would dream to hear from a fella they like or from a good looking actor, singer or anime bishounen *cough* Prussia *cough*, John admitted it, he loves me, Christ on a unicycle, he freaking loves me, and that leads on to his guilt trip of seeing me getting bullied, but fuck that, I don't care about the bullies, or about all the bitching I've been getting since day one; As long as I have John with me, nothing else in this school or town or maybe every in the US of A don't mean jack shit! Seeing John getting a present made me feel kinda upset, because my dad never really cared, no wonder my mum left him for a Doctor, but before I go off topic, I'm very happy for John, and it's a very nice looking notebook, my one is by the same stationary company, but instead of brown, it's cream... with pictures of Hetalia characters all over it, heh obsession!

We came across Algie and a friend of his Beatrice, gee, for Christmas Day they don't look very cheerful, like they got a knitted jumper they got from their Granny that they would never be caught dead with it on. Since Adriana is basically in control of the staff decisions of expelling pupils left right and centre, the Astronomy club is dying, wow, that must suck for a once popular club to meet its untimely demise... until a bit of encouragement from John, wait, a bit is an understatement, an explosion of encouragement, yeah, that's more like it; an explosion of encouragement from John was enough for both Algie and Beatrice to get back on their feet and save the Astronomy club from dying. I could have saved the Anime/Manga club from its untimely death with John's words of encouragement; unfortunately, he was already on his way to New England at that time so R.I.P Anime/Manga club.

Well since we're like officially together, in a way, John suggested that we go somewhere like a date, I thought about and mentioned the carnival at the Old Vale, it would be a fun place for a first date.

During that time, John had a few failed attempts at Test your strength until he found some way to totally pwn it; he gave me a big but super cute teddy bear with the tickets he earned, I had a shot at the shooting game but I accidently pointed the rifle at the Dutch guy in charge of the stall, ah well I wasn't great at shooting anyway. So after a few games, rides on the Ferris Wheel, the Ghost Train (which wasn't a clever plan to grab onto Johns arm for the hell of it, I was terrified) and we went go kart racing, and since I had experience, I won obviously. It was getting dark so we decided to leave.

We stopped at a bench on the way back, it was a wonderful night, even if we did have a few awkward silences, John did try to find something to talk about, poor him, the silence was really getting to him until bright colours exploded into the night sky, a fireworks display, I always enjoyed a fireworks display and with John beside me, made the experience more memorable.

**A/N: Yes i know, cheesy but what the hell, John and Erica are a cute couple right, more character development FTW, to fully understand this story, check out gbindahouse's fan fiction "All for a Scholarship", kthxbai ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Brighter Shade of Frustration

Date: 16th April 2011

Mood: Unusually frustrated

Ok, is it normal for a 16 year old girl to have a tsunami of depression and frustration crash upon her after her first date, it wasn't disappointing, in fact I had a wonderful time with John. Maybe it felt like it was over faster than an epileptic sleepover... I'm going straight to hell with that comment aren't I?

It's just one of those days then I can't be arsed to do anything apart from raise my hand from the duvet, flip the bird at the person trying to wake up and roar "Fuck Off" with my face buried into the pillows. But what the hell I've got art and photography; I can let out some frustration in a painting. In class I prepare my paints, stare at the blank canvas and began my dark masterpiece, starting off with a blood red moon. Applying red, black and white in a wild fashion caused a few heads to turn like I was insane and it was starting to take shape, just the way I imagined it to be; a sea of dead bodies with heads, limbs and several internal organs missing or thrown about here, there and everywhere, a psychotic 10 year old girl with a chainsaw and crying tears of blood and smiling and the midnight sky with the blood red moon overlooking the massacre. Ms Phillips, couldn't believe was she saw on my canvas, well what the hell did she expect, rainbows and the Ace of hearts? During photography, I just took a few random shots of the lighthouse a train going by, a group of truants on mountain bikes and a stray black cat that kept on following me. I still had a bit more time left so I bought some pink hair dye, I realised that my hair was turning blonde again and of course I decided to give up and bring the cat with me, I do like cats anyway.

Ok I go to the girls cloakroom and proceed to re-dye my hair so yeah, like a ninja I snuck into Pinky's room and stole her white gloves that went along with her princess costume, I 'm using them to apply the dye to my hair. An hour later, I rinse out the excess dye from my hair, hmm the colour looks a little brighter than usual, after a thorough rinse I grab the hair dryer I also stole from Pinky's room to dry my newly dyed hair, I look in the mirror and... OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK! I look at the box and what did it say, it said Hot Pink, Hot FUCKING Pink, Bollocks I got the wrong shade, and that's followed by Pinky screaming at the sight of her pink stained gloves and a missing hair dryer and of course she bitches at me and says that pets aren't allowed in the dorm, which I decided to ignore. I look at Kurokai (yes that's his name) asleep on my lap, he should consider himself lucky the there no dye kit's for animals.


	10. Chapter 10: After the Angst

Date: 16 May 2011

Mood: Mixed

Ok after my little angstfest I feel like myself again, going to classes, doing what I'm supposed to be doing. Yeah everything seems normal, until I see John injured in the hallway, even though I'm worried for him I really want to yell to the whole school 'Ok who done this, who the fuck thinks they have the right to rough up my boyfriend' must have been those preppy fuckers who think they run the school. I take John back to my dorm to clean up his wounds and patch them up, he can run the risk of getting infected, that would suck, hell I bet I can do a better job than that crabbit school nurse anyday. I introduced John to my new pet, Kurokai, he seemed to take a liking to John which is pretty cute, oh and the obvious brighter shade of pink, I thought it was kind of a fuck up but if it pisses off the princess of preps, then it's not so bad. Speaking of which, she basically interrupts out nice little chat by calling John almost every name under the sun, of course I say I invited him in and told her to fuck off several times so without freaking out everyone else, John left via the Attic, I hope he'll be careful. Going off topic for a moment, I found out on Hetalia File Archive that the anime has stopped airing so that kinda sucks and Tokyo pop is closing down, that also sucks coz they have the copyrights to publish Hetalia for America and the UK oh and about Pinky coming into my room all the fucking time, I really need a locking system of some kind.

**A/N : OMG, Chapter 10 guys, I'm surprised that my fanfic has got this far, but i got gbindahouse to thank, coz his story "All just for a scholarship" is my inspiration, anyway, here's a question, what do you think about the JohnxErica pairing? Post a review of your opinion kthxbai **


	11. Chapter 11: Urgh, Summer

Date: 5th June 2011

Mood: Ah who gives a damn?

After getting a boyfriend, having a normal mood swing at my age and adopting a Neko, another tsunami of depression hits me, not just because the Hetalia series has ended, well more like on a long term hiatus, the end of school is nigh and John only has to do a year while I'm pretty much stuck with staying here or choosing a university in Japan, ok, Ainslie will provide some accommodation, but what I want most of all is to be with John, to be by his side, possibly forever. Hell, it's warm in the dorm; I'll go outside for a bit. Kurokai being the faithful little kitty he is, decided to come with me. It's a little cooler outside, a nice breeze for June but of course it's warmer in America than it is in Scotland, I miss my home country.

I stare at the sky, it's getting a little darker, but I still sit outside the dorm with Kurokai on my lap, it's quite relaxing without the regular bitching from Pinky and who else is in her little gang, I bet her subordinates are just there to kiss her so called high and mighty arse. Suddenly a small bouquet of flowers appeared from behind me and who is gentlemanly enough to give me flowers, heh John Daniels of course, they looked like the ones in front of the... wait a minute, these flowers are from the front of the girl's dorm that was funny. Good thing he came to say hi, I really needed to ask him something important. I asked him if he would be my date at the school prom. There was a long pause; I did have a feeling that John isn't the type who goes to proms but I do hope he's thinking about it, god I feel like such a pessimist. My hopes were risen when he said and I quote "I'd love to", it caused poor Kurokai to be forced off my lap because I was so happy that I glomped John. For the first time ever I have a date to the prom, maybe I'm not so unfortunate after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Punk and Poetry

Date: 6th June 2011

Mood: unsure

At this very minute, sitting at the window sill, I can't sleep and John is in my bed asleep. Reasons can be explained through a journal entry, oh yay. Exams today I started with an insanely easy English exam, piece of cake and a chemistry exam, I wasn't looking forward to it but I got through it . That happens to be the only exams I has today so I could watch episodes of Hetalia back to back in the computer lab.

It was getting to my favourite Chibitalia scene when HRE and Chibitalia kiss, until I feel a tap on my shoulder that caused me to pause the sugary cuteness. Christy has some news for me, she caught Lola seducing John... oh... my... fucking... god, please don't tell this is true, it can't be. John is my boyfriend right, he loves me, he does, I think he does, I assume he does, I don't know if he does, does he love me? That question was repeating in my head on my way back to the girls dorm with tears rolling down my face, so what can I do, no not read manga, it can't help me now, well in my closet I have a punk rock outfit and amplifier and an electric guitar. Yes, I'm going to playing and singing my sadness away. I plug in the guitar, open the windows and doors turn up the amplifier full blast, I warm up with the song Family Reunion by Blink 182 among other songs with a certain amount of swearing in it. After a thorough warm up, I sang as loud as my lungs can handle, a classic song called "Lola" yeah I totally went there, a tribute to that two faced whore who tried to steal my... um, I'm not so sure if he's actually my boyfriend anymore but it's getting dark so I might as well turn off the amplifier and unplug the guitar so Kurokai can stop hiding under the bed, I'll also go for a walk coz I'm still upset. That Lola, she'll get totally Pwned later but I seriously mean later because I see John between the girls and the boys dorm sleeping rough... what the fuck is that gonna do huh, he must be feeling guilty to the max but I don't want him to make himself ill.

So that's what happened, I took him in ignoring the shocked look on everyone's face when I was carrying him over my shoulder into my room. If I didn't care, I would've left him outside, so I guess I still love him, a lot... I feel so poetic tonight... well that's something I can share with everyone, and I've got all night to work on it, I can't sleep so why the hell not. Twirling the pen in my hand, now let's do this!


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Date: 8th June 2011

Mood: Calm

Hmm, when was the last time I was calm while writing in my diary, ah, who cares, it's not like anyone is gonna steal it, meh whatever.

Ok, I had a rather strange Gym exam with Mr "paedophile" Burton which had something to do with a wrongly accused pervert, unfortunately, it was none other than John Daniels, he was getting the 7 colours of shit beaten out of him by every female in class, but why save me until last; ah fuck it, I'm still pissed off with him so why the hell not. I went for a move I enjoyed using, I could hurt the target while getting information at the same time, in this case, what REALLY happened between him and Lola, thankfully, nothing happened, so it was entirely Lola's fault, well to let off the last ounce of steam, I punched him to the floor, not very satisfying but it helped. The only thing I want to know is, does he really love me?

I heard his voice in the gymnasium; he must be thinking out loud again, he used to do it all the time at St Connors. I know it's very out of character of me to eavesdrop, but I needed answers so I move closer to the door, hoping I can hear well. After hearing what he said I let out a giggle and closed the door before he could realise who was eavesdropping on his little out loud thought session there, besides, I had a swimsuit to change into.

We all arrived at the pool and of course Mr Burton was up to his perverted tricks again, I'll drink some pool water if he has a swimsuit fetish. But there to catch the bastard red handed is of course John, it's kind of admirable of him, trying to protect everyone's innocence, so cute right? So yeah, in celebration of passing our exams, we get a pool party; I'd rather watch anime or read manga or learn Japanese through watching anime, but I guess it isn't too bad, until someone falls on top of you, that someone being Pinky losing in a Chicken fight, I almost drowned because of her. I can't remember what happened afterwards but who give a fuck, I prefer being in a pool where there's hardly anyone else... speaking of which, I'll need Kurokai's assistance, Kurokai, come here. I need you to be a messenger Neko

_Dear John,_

_Meet me at the pool at 9pm and come alone_

_PS: bring suitable swimming attire_

That ought to do it, so I'll tie this note to his collar, ok remember Kurokai, it's to John Daniels and no one else, I'm counting on you!


	14. Chapter 14: Captivity

Date: 11th June 2011

Mood: Scared

I somehow found a piece of paper and a pen, why am I not writing this entry in my Hetalia covered diary. It's because I'm not in my dorm with Kurokai to keep me company; to be honest I have no idea where I am, I never been in this room before but some psycho left me here. I did nothing wrong so why was I suddenly kidnapped.

I met John at the swimming pool like I wrote on the message and I pushed him into the pool, as soon as he reached the surface he pulled me into the water which was rather amusing. He was being so romantic, I'm happy I fell in love with him, if I didn't, I would never hear the words "I love you" from him towards me. We re-enacted a scene from a Final Fantasy game, you know the scene with Tidus and Yuna... yeah, that one, the underwater kiss. Suddenly I was kidnapped by this Gary Smith dude, I heard John yelling "BASTARD", and he must be referring to the guy who is holding me captive here.

I don't know what to do, I'm so scared, I just want to go back to my dorm and look after Kurokai, ah hell, who's gonna take care of him while I'm here.

I don't think I ever needed help more than I do now...


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue, Fight and Love

Date: Still 11th June 2011

Mood: Neutral

Well here I am, back in my dorm, nice and warm and Kurokai by my side, and with my Hetalia covered diary in my hands ready to add another entry which may seem like scenes from some kind of anime.

I was in the ultimate ring of hell, I couldn't feel anything, I was going numb. It was so cold and I was still in my swimsuit, I swear that psychopath wanted me to freeze to death... hmm he did say something about viola- oh shit, first he wanted me to freeze to death then have sex with my corpse, that cockjugglingvanderc**t, he doesn't give a fuck that necrophilia is illegal, courtesy of the Neighbourhood Watch Committee, heh, abridged series references for the win. Anyway, I didn't know what happened after because I was out for the count but I woke up in my dorm, I felt a warm hand in mine, it must have been John's hand, who else would rescue me; but when I woke up *sigh* I was naked, I'm not kidding, either I've already been violated or it was removed so I wouldn't get sick or something I don't know. John didn't stay long because he had a score to settle with Gary "twisted motherfucker" Smith. I knew he put himself in more danger; I couldn't just stay here and feel as useless as Sakura Haruno before Shippuuden. I knew I had to do something.

I changed into a Germany cosplay, the black tank top and Khaki green trousers, but without the boots, I needed trainers, this particular task requires speed and a high level of it. I overheard about Adriana get struck down by Gary, plus he and John are facing off on a ship. After running across the beach I see the ship, it doesn't look to far away, it won't take me long to get there, I was the best swimmer in my P.E class at St Connors. With the power of... well I don't about the power of an Olympian but a downgraded version, I reached the boat in... You know what, fuck the time, I wasn't trying to beat my previous record, I'm trying to save my boyfriend from getting badly beaten or even worse murdered. I climb up onto the ship's deck, which brought a smile to John's face but gave Gary a chance to stab him. As I saw my beloved fall to the ground, my shock and my anger mixed and it became what I call "Otaku Rage". I means if I were a Pokémon, all my stats would rise sharply and it's a well known fact that otakus turn violent when angered. I knew that if John goes down, I'll be next on Gary's hit list; I was ready to kick some arse.

I deflected his attacks and dodge his punches and kicks, I was able to land a few hits on him, but my finishing move to smash his collar bone and maybe a kick in the bollocks if he deserved it, which he did anyway but I had more important things to worry about; John was injured and needed immediate medical attention!

After getting him to the local hospital and shamelessly picking the lock to someone's bike so I could return to my dorm to change clothes, I was by his bedside, hoping he'll wake up because he means the world to me. John wakes up and I was overjoyed that he's alive. I told how much he means to me and saying that I love him too much, and indeed he feels the same. Dr Crabblesnitch had to ruin our tender and heartfelt moment; he still looks like a crabbit old bugger though. He was talking to John about the progress in his exams thus far and he's passed the majority of them but that means he'll move back to the UK and I'll be stuck in hell. John, being such a sweetheart, didn't want to leave me behind so he decide to stay at Bullworth until graduation which made my day.

So yeah, that's what happened, I was rescued, I kicked a psychotic fucker's arse and John has decided to stay with me at Bullworth. This is starting to get interesting.


	16. Chapter 16: You and I, Forevermore

Date: err... I kinda forgot, I lose track of time here

Mood: Euphoric

I must say, these past three years have gone past quite quickly after John's decision to stay at Bullworth Academy; he is brave and loyal to stay at America's worst school. That was the happiest day of my life and I thought nothing could top that, until prom night.

Everyone was running around getting ready for the night of nights; while Kurokai was asleep on my bed, I was just drying my newly dyed hair with Pinky's hair dryer which I stole again, I decided to stick with hot pink coz it doesn't look too bad and it's gonna be a contrast to the white gown I got from Ainslie a week ago, along with a Prussia plushie. Right, I put on my gown and omg I look amazing but my opinion doesn't count, I'll let John be the judge of that. After a little last minute make up addition and hair adjustment, we are all ready to meet our dates. One after the other, the girls got paired off with their dates, as soon as my turn came I could tell that John was awestruck, I guess I did look amazing.

When we arrived at the gymnasium that now looks like a proper ballroom, John froze on the spot and admitted that he didn't know how to dance, well I may not be a dance instructor but I could show him the ropes; I always knew he was a fast learner because the hang of it in no time flat. Then Dr Crabblesnitch takes the stage, I must say, after three years... he STILL looks like a crabbit old bugger and talks about some random shit then asks John to take the stage and he says a few things then unexpectedly, he asks me to join him on the stage. I'm not known for stage fright but I was very nervous. He says all sorts of romantic stuff to me which is so sweet just he was cut off by Jimmy to get straight to the point. John got down on one knee and saw a box appear from his pocket. Was this really happening

"Erica McKerron..."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring

"W...will you marry me?"

Holy crap it is happening, my face lit up and my ice blue eyes began to sparkle, whispered a yes, he kissed me and announced our engagement to the whole school. The venue was filled with applause, whistles and cheers as the ring was slipped onto my finger to officially mark me as 'spoken for'.

Indeed that was a wonderful night to put into my box of memories along with the first time I got bullied, my confession on a piece of paper, My first date, my disturbing painting out of a random angstfest, the misunderstanding, the meeting in the swimming pool, me almost freezing to death and kicking the arse of a resident psycho. Everything is going to gather dust in my mental storage room. Now I start a new chapter with John Daniels, my Best friend, my boyfriend and now my fiancé.

I am Erica McKerron, 18 years old and my life as Bullworth's Unfortunate has come to an end

_**~The End~**_


End file.
